Daddy Dearest
by xfallenangel13x
Summary: Yuugi's world is turned upside-down with the discovery and journey that his father is sick with a terminal illness. Based off of a decease that affected myself and my own family. Rating will raise - possible Trigger Warnings in future chapters.


Hey, guys... I have a new story for you. w

This one is a little bit different though. For starters, I am _completely_ winging it with this one - I don't have any written copies. I just... open up WordPad, and type. The chapters will probably start out short, but they might grow longer over time. I'm not really sure. I didn't plan this one out as extensively as my others. This story is also very near and dear to my heart. The underlined sections are... very impacting parts for me, I guess you could say_._

Just, let me warn you now... _this story is mine_. It's based from a large portion of my life that has impacted who I am today - a decease my father had. This won't be all... fluffy, or anything. If anything, it'll probably be a little messed up. It'll most likely have some triggering content later on, but I'll warn you if/when that shows up. I've based the characters in here off of people they remind me of.

Like I said, this story is dear to my heart... so please keep any flames to yourself. As usual, I do not mind constructive criticism, but no flaming, alright?

Thank you, all. Sorry this chapter is so short, but I hope to keep frequent updates with this one. *heart*

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime/manga. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and _Konami_.  
**

**Please do not plagiarize, nor re-post this story without my direct permission.**

**Thank you.**

**~Fallen**

* * *

_**~ Chapter I ~  
**_

_Illness_

* * *

He was only a child when he first found out - seven, at the oldest.

"You're daddy is sick, Yuugi," said his step-mother, her voice monotone and quiet.

"Sick?" the little boy echoed in deep confusion. His step-mother nodded noiselessly. Yuugi fiddled idly with the edges of his shirt, sitting at a desk where he had been doodling at. "When will he get better?" he asked, voice hushed. He hated it when someone he loved was sick.

There was a soft breath, and the ridge of the woman's shoulders stiffened. "Never," she replied simply, "He will only get worse."

Yuugi was silent as the blonde woman left the room without another sound, her eyes downcast and her posture stiff. He, eventually, turned back to the doodle he had been drawing when she had walked in, and they began talking. He, honestly, had never expected their conversation to have taken such an abrupt turn. Of course, it _was_ his fault. He had been the one to breach the subject of what he noticed of his father's ailing condition. But all he knew was that his Daddy had been more tired than usual for the past few months. Maybe it was just a bad cold, his innocent mind had deducted, it would go away in time.

But... with the prospect of never getting any better... it was bizarre. His young mind just couldn't grasp it. How could someone not get better? It didn't make any sense! He could remember all the times when _he _was sick - his mother or father would make him a 'sickie table' in the living room, and make a bed out of cool sheets and warm blankets on the couch for him. They'd make sure he always had healthy feel-good things to eat and drink, like soup and water, and they would give him medicine to make the fever and aches go away. Wasn't it the same for his Dad?

_Apparently not._

If he were to only get worse, would his father just... get more and more tired, until he didn't wake up ever again? Or would things just... stay the way they were?

_Oh, if only he had known._

* * *

He scampered out from his room about an hour later, having grown tired of aimlessly scribbling on a piece of paper. His brother, Joey, was busy playing video games, his step-mom, Mai, was in her bedroom taking a nap, their family friend and room-mate was out at work, their cats were outside somewhere... So that left his father.

The seven-year-old brushed his fingers through his slightly-spiky, black-and-red tresses, golden fringe bouncing around lightly as he ran to the living room, where he could hear the television playing. He entered the open living room, taking in the less-than-luxorious surroundings. Two tattered couches, and a creaky old armchair that slanted when it went back. There was a small end table, that was used for the coffee table, with an entertainment stand supporting a small television and speaker system. He recalled how his family would gather around in that room, and eat dinner together some nights. Others, they'd just go into their rooms, or something.

Lounging restfully on the three-seater couch, was his father. The man was remarkably similar to himself, with the same hairstyle, and stubborn, headstrong personality. Yuugi smiled at the sight of him, and skipped up, hoisting himself into a seated position by his dad's belly, on the very edge of the couch. The man opened up his brilliant eyes, looking a little surprised at first, before smiling gently. "Hey, buddy," he greeted, shifting to accomodate his child. Yuugi grinned wide, scootching closer.

"Hi, Daddy," he giggled, "Were you takin' a nap?"

The man smiled, his sharp facial features looking soft as pillows with a parental glow. "I was," he replied, "But not anymore."

Yuugi promptly flopped onto his belly at his father's side, giggling happily as he squirmed into a comfortable position. He pictured himself as a catarpillar, crawling into a cacoon to stay warm. That's what those fuzzy things around them were for, right? To keep them warm outside when it snowed?

His dad moved, arm coming over to embrace him as Yuugi cuddled his face into the man's chest, arms tucked up to his own torso. He smiled and hummed with content, eyes closed. He felt as if he could fall asleep right there...

Yes, he was certainly a Daddy's boy.

"_Your daddy is sick, Yuugi._" The words of Mai echoed within his little head. Yuugi's purple eyes flickered back open. He felt his dad recline back against the arm of the couch, looking ready to fall back asleep.

"...Daddy?" the child murmured quietly, face still planted against the adult's chest.

"Mm-hmm?" the other replied, one red eye opening halfway, surveying his son drowsily.

Yuugi was quiet for a moment, before burying his face deeper into the support of his father's shirt. His voice was muffled when he spoke, tears stinging behind his eyes. "Are you sick?" he asked.

"What? I didn't catch that," his father chuckled, the sound rolling in his lungs.

Yuugi looked up, water edging his eyelids, soulful amethyst irises wide. The expression made his father stop laughing. "Daddy, are you sick?" he asked, sniffling. He saw his father's ruby eyes widen in surprise. "I asked and Mai said you were sick. Are you, Daddy? Does Joey know, too? Why am I always the last to know _e__verything_?!"

His father was silent, just... staring at Yuugi. As if he wanted to deny something, but was in conflict. Yuugi sniffled again. "...are you?"

His dad smiled softly, ruffling his hair, and ignoring the boy's protests. He sat up, and went to stand. "I'm fine," he assured, "I'll be right back, alright?"

Yuugi nodded, and sat there, deep in thought. Well, as deep as a seven-year-old could be when it came to thinking about serious things. His daddy had said he was fine, but Yuugi could see that, in his eyes, something was _n__ot_. He huffed, pouting as he crossed his short arms.

Why did they always hide things from him?

* * *

"Joey, is Daddy sick?" Yuugi had asked out of the blue, days after his initial talk with Mai. The blonde promptly stopped his game, pressing pause to glance over his shoulder. Amber eyes were, like his father's had been, wide.

"Who told ya' that, Yuug'?" the elder boy asked.

"...No-one."

He didn't want to say that it was Mai again. After questioning his father, he had waited on that couch for a good hour or so, until he was twitchy and restless. He had heard, outside on the porch, the sounds of his father and step-mother yelling and arguing. Yuugi shivered discreetly.

He _hated_ it when people fought. It reminded him too much of when his Daddy and Mommy first stopped living in the same house together, a few years ago.

He had seen a glimpse of his father's face through the window. The child had had a bad habit of eavesdropping from time to time. The man's garnet eyes had been ablaze with fury, whilst his step-mother's own violet had been angry, yet full of tears.

He didn't want that to happen again.

His brother, Joseph - though mostly referred to as 'Joey' by the family - rose one brow in disbelief. Yuugi knew he was a horrible liar, and he knew it, but he didn't want his family to fight again. The blonde was about four-and-a-half years Yuugi's senior, so that made him eleven, though he was turning twelve in a few months.

Joey shook his head lightly, and with a deep sigh, looked away. He picked up the controller to his _Playstation 2_, and continued to play some strategy-base, war game that he had taken a liking to as of late. "I'll... you'll understand when yer older, pal. Just... drop it, fer now, 'kay? Dad n' Mai don't like talkin' about it."

"Why not?" the smaller asked, still seated on the second level of their shared bunk-bed. He rolled so he was lying on his back, head hanging over the railing as he watched the upside-down graphics of his brother and the game. He frowned when Joey didn't answer him. "Joey~!" the boy pestered, not liking being ignored, "Why not?"

"Just because," was the curt reply, his older sibling's tone practically _screaming _"_just shut up and drop it, already_". So, fighting his immense curiosity, he did.

Yuugi was silent, rolling back towards the wall their bed was pushed against, just staring at the wall.

And he didn't ask about it again...

But that didn't mean he was clueless to the changes that were to come.

* * *

Again, sorry it's so short. I hope to update again soon.


End file.
